In certain applications such as in the aircraft and vehicular industries, it can be desirable to reduce the overall weight of materials. For example, the weight of a polymeric composition can be reduced by incorporating low density fillers. In aerospace applications, coatings and sealants must meet a number of demanding performance requirements that include adhesion, tensile strength, elongation, and high temperature stability, and these properties must be maintained following exposure to aviation fuel. Low density fillers such as hollow polymeric microspheres are effective in reducing the overall density of the polymeric composition but tend to swell upon exposure to aviation fuel and cause degradation in the physical properties of a cured coating or sealant. Inorganic fillers provide reinforcing effects but increase the density of the cured coating or sealant.
Low density coating and sealant compositions exhibiting enhanced fuel resistance are desired.